


Imagine dominating and overstimulating Murdoc

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Series: Imagine Scenarios feat. Murdoc [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Powerful. That's the only word that could describe how you felt right now. It had taken a long time for you to get to this moment, but now that you were here, you felt like you had the world in your hands.





	1. PART ONE

_Powerful._

That’s the only word that could describe how you felt right now. It had taken a long time for you to get to this moment, but now that you were here, you felt like you had the world in your hands. It had taken weeks, nearly months, to finally convince the proclaimed sex god Murdoc Niccals to let you be dominant for once, and now here you were.

You had managed to get Murdoc’s wrists tied together above his head, not allowing his to touch you in the slightest. A pitch black blindfold had also been firmly tied around his eyes, as you found that not being able to see what was going on heightened the senses and took to act of sex to a whole new high. Of course he had wanted to strip before you did any of this, but you insisted that you remove his clothes as a way of teasing him.

And so that left you where you are now, kneeling above your panting, flustered, incredibly horny and very naked lover. You had been teasing the man for about an hour now, deciding to toy with him like he would you during foreplay. Your lingering touches when you removed his clothes got him started, but then you began attacking his neck, leaving numerous lovebites that he’d definitely be proud to show off the next day. Your blindfold trick had worked like a charm, leaving Murdoc quite literally in the dark on your actions and thus causing him to pant and whine needily and your lingering touches.

You smiled proudly at the mess you’d turned the usually collected man into, reaching out to ghost your fingertips down his chest and stomach again, cooing out words of praise. “You’ve been such a good boy tonight, darling. I never would have expected quite a show from you.” The combination of your words and not quite there touch is enough to draw another needy whine from the back of the man’s throat, his rock hard cock throbbing so much it bounces against his stomach, increasing the already large amount of sticky precum there

“P-please, please, love! Oh sweet Satan I need you so badly!” Murdoc loudly cried, his hips thrusting upwards in hope to draw your attention to his swollen erection. Thank goodness you were I the Winnebago tonight, otherwise none of the other band members would catch a wink of sleep. Your lover’s whining manages to draw your attention, and with a laugh that sends shiver’s up Murdoc’s spine, your fingers finally curl around his length, drawing an excited and pleasured gasp out of him.

You move down the bed to where you’re resting between his legs, his eager cock front and center. You lean in close, your hot breath against the sensitive head causing him to buck his hips once more. You giggled softly, whispering “As you wish, darling.” before beginning to slurp and suck him eagerly, an ecstatic cry tearing from his throat. You allowed yourself the pleasure of cleaning off the salty precum from his length before moving down to the base, your tongue dancing along some of the more sensitive veins there to pull more cries from your lover. Attention was then focused on slowly dragging your tongue back up to the head, keeping your head tilted to the side to watch Murdoc’s cheat heave with every pant and groan, his fists clenching and unclenching sporadically.

Once back up with your lips at the head of his cock, you smirked and replaced your mouth with your hand, leaning against the other with a half lidded gaze. “Please, love!” “What was that, darling?” You grinned as you toyed with Murdoc more, deeply enjoying drawing these reactions out of him. “Suck me off, please! I’m beggin’ ya! I feel like I’m about to burst!” Who were you to deny your lover? “Of course, my dear.” You smiled and gladly took his full length into your mouth, obscene noises coming from both you and him. You continue to suck feverishly at already oversensitive areas, Murdoc’s delicious reactions drawing moans from you that send back arching vibrations through his entire body.

His moaning and whining is louder than you’ve ever heard at this point, a simple mantra of “Please, please…” falling from his lips. Eventually, a deep groan comes from Murdoc, one you recognize as the warning that he’s about to cum. “I’m gonna come. Oh shit, I’m gonna come. Please.. Oh fuck…! Gonna come…!!” You allow a few more brief seconds of taste before abruptly pulling away from Murdoc’s erection again, causing him to shout a loud, frustrated “FUCK!”

You sit up with a chuckle and wipe your lips, savoring the salty taste left behind on your tongue. You move up the bed again to reach behind Murdoc’s head, untying the blindfold to look at him properly. You’ve never seen the man this desperate and needy, and to be quite honest, it ignites a powerful fire deep in your loins. “I’m beggin’ ya, love. Please..please! Let me cum!” You smile and stoke his face, Murdoc instinctively leaning into your touch. “As you wish, darling.”

After all..

_Who were you to deny your lover?_


	2. PART TWO

_“I’m beggin’ ya, love. Please..please! Let me cum!”_

You lover’s begging brought a large and very proud grin to your face, as if the simple sight of him hadn’t already done enough for you. His desperate eyes and parted lips bring a little warmth to your chest, the cute whines and pants he’s producing causing your heart to skip beats now and then. You tilt your head and reach down to play with the little bit of chest hair the man has, smirking when you pinch and tug at one of his nipples and cause him to gasp and shudder. One of his particularly loud whines draws your attention back to his face and you see his desperation increase.

_Sweet Satan this was giving you such a power high._

You give Murdoc a gentle smile, throwing a leg over him to straddle his waist, causing him to buck his hips up towards you, urging you to move farther down and give him what he so desperately desired. You lean forward a bit, one hand balancing yourself on his chest while the other comes up to tenderly stroke his jaw again. “Have you been a good enough boy for me to fuck you, Murdoc Niccals?” You see him visibly swallow, hear it too, and he aggressively nods his head, eyes wide in hopes that his response is good enough. You squint your eyes at him, your hand ceasing it’s stroking to pull back and slap him hard enough to draw a surprised groan from his throat and cause his head to turn the other way.

_“I want hear you. Have you been a good boy?”_

Murdoc quickly moves his face back to look at you, “Y-yes!” You still aren’t satisfied, so you land another slap on the opposite side of his face this time. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He looks to you again, his cheeks slightly colored from the power of your slaps. “Yes! I’ve been good!” Another slap on the first cheek. “I can’t quite hear you!” “YES! FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN YES! I’VE BEEN A GOOD BOY! PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME UNTIL I SCREAM YOUR NAME SO LOUD THE NEXT COUNTRY OVER HEARS!”

_That was the answer you wanted._

You smile and scoot back until Murdoc’s still raging erection is prodding at your entrance, causing you to give a soft gasp. You lift yourself a bit, adjusting his length beneath you as you coo praises at him. “You’ve been such a wonderful dear all night, behaving like a good boy should.” Murdoc watched with eager eyes, a soft happy moan bubbling up from his heaving chest. “And since you’ve been so good, I’ll give you your treat now.” With that said, you quickly lowered yourself back down into a straddling position, Murdoc’s hot cock sheathing itself inside you and drawing a pleasured groan out of the both of you.

You allowed yourself to stay still for a moment, savoring the feeling you always good when Murdoc was within you. You felt pleasantly full, a strong heat filling your abdomen as you felt the way he hit all the perfect spots inside you. A small thrust of said man’s hips caused you both to gasp again, your gaze moving upward to shake your head at him. “No, no, Mudz. I’m in charge tonight, that means I’ll do all the work.” You leaned forward a bit to balance yourself on his chest as you slowly lifted your hips, promptly dropping them back to his to gain another groan from him before you started your pace.

You started slow, just to get on his nerves. He had been begging you all night to fuck him hard and fast, like there was no tomorrow, but you had to bring yourself to orgasm as well. You hung your head as you panted and moaned with each meeting of your hips, Murdoc snarling a bit below you. You gazed up at him from under your eyelashes, admiring the way his teeth clenched and his wrists tugged against his restraints.

_You knew just how to stop that._

Sitting back up, but never losing your rhythm, you wrapped one of your hands around Murdoc’s throat, squeezing enough to cause him to quickly open his eyes to stare at you. You grinned smugly, knowing his secret kink for being choked. You applied a little more pressure, causing him to gasp and you felt his erection twitch inside you with excitement. You gave a soft moan that slowly morphed into a deep chuckle. “Oh you sick thing, you. Does this get you off? Do you like when I wrap my hand around your throat like _this_?” You balanced yourself a little less on his chest and more on the hand gripping his windpipe, watching his eyes roll back and listening to him struggle for air. “Heh, I knew you were sick, but I had no _idea_ you’d be this sick.” You lower your head a bit more and pick up your pace, panting harshly through your nose and giving a few growls when you manage to get him to brush against that _one spot_ that made you see stars behind your eyelids.

Due to focusing so much on your rhythm you’ve allowed your grip on Murdoc to lessen enough to let him gasp with every thrust, his thighs trembling beneath you as he curls his toes from pleasure. You hear the headboard creak from where he’s tugging so forcefully on his restraints, dying to get his hands on you, to help lift and drop your body to go even harder and deeper. Of course, you weren’t going to have your lover misbehaving, so you instantly gripped his throat with all the strength you had, a surprised choking sound erupting from him.

_“Now, now. You were being so good. Don’t start misbehaving now.”_

Murdoc’s eyes widen. He had no idea you had such a dominant side to you and he _definitely_ didn’t think he was going to be this aroused by it. The dark, hazy lust swirling in your eyes, your strong grip around his throat, even being bound and blindfolded had made him _so fucking **ready**_ to cum. Lucky for him, you were nearing your end as well. You were now panting through your mouth, occasionally biting your lip to quiet your moans, and slipping in the sporadic “Fuck..” or “So good..!” You watched Murdoc’s face contort with pleasure from the combination of you choking him and being dominated by you. Somehow, with as little air as he was getting, he managed to gasp out, “Gonna…cum!” You grinned and gave a breathy laugh, leaning in close to his face.

_“Cum for me then.”_

A few more thrusts later, both you and your lover were thrown over the precipice of pleasure, your grip almost vanishing entirely from his throat to allow both of you to groan loudly with orgasmic bliss. You didn’t know how Murdoc felt, but every inch of your skin tingled as if something had been injected directly into your blood stream, bright fireworks exploded behind your eyelids, and a bomb had gone off in your lower gut. Still trembling with pleasure, you slipped your hand away from Murdoc’s neck, not minding the dark finger-shaped bruises left behind. You both stayed still for a few moments, the only noise being your combined panting as you basked in the lovely afterglow of your lovemaking session.

Once the stars were gone from your eyes, you fluttered your lids open, staring lovingly down at Murdoc for a second before you reached up and untied his restraints, your fingers occasionally slipping as they undid the knot. Once he was free, Murdoc instantly sat up and embraced you in a warm and very enjoyable hug. You hummed gently and curled your fingers into his obsidian hair, massaging his head and tracing delicate patterns on his back with your opposite hand.

After a few more moment of silence, you softly spoke up. “You were so good baby, I’m so proud of you. I’m glad you gave me the chance to do this.” You placed a few brief kisses at Murdoc’s temple, smiling when he gave a happy groan. “How about we get cleaned up then order some takeout to go with the ice cream I have in the fridge? You deserve it for being such a good and obedient bottom.” You felt his lips curl into a smile against your neck at your suggestion, his grip around you tightening. “Mmmm, that sounds wonderful, love.” He placed a soft, lingering kiss in the crook of your neck before mumbling against your skin.

_“Thanks for bein’ such an amazing partner.”_


End file.
